Currently, there are various service alternatives offered to telephone users which attempt to complete a telephone call between two parties when the call is not answered for any number of reasons. A telephone user may employ a hardware receiver as well as software alternatives incorporated into existing telephone networks to complete a call. For example, AT&T, the assignee of the present invention, provides a service known as "True Messages".SM. which is available in most geographical areas. With this type of service, if a called party does not answer an incoming call, the calling party receives an announcement, initiated by the telephone carrier, asking if the calling party would like to leave a message. If a message is left, the called party is notified that a message is waiting when the called party picks-up their telephone. This messaging service has similar functionality to "voicemail", however voicemail is typically stored in a local platform whereas a service such as True Messages is stored in a separate enhanced service provided platform provided in communication with the public switched telephone network ("PSTN"). A drawback associated with this messaging service is that typically the calling party is limited to only leaving a message for the called party and does not provide additional processing options.
Another type of telephone service, distinct from the messaging service, is known as a "return call" or "call-back" feature which allows a calling party to receive a return call from the called party when a busy signal or a ring-no-answer situation prevented the original call from being completed. However, this type of service is not available to parties calling from wireless/cellular telephones. The service is difficult to implement because the call-back system must direct the call-back to the location of the cellular phone. The location may change. Another disadvantage associated with the call-back feature is that the calling party wishing to initiate the call-back process must enter a series of user identification numbers. Moreover, the call-back feature is not available in real-time. In other words, when the calling party receives a busy signal or a ring-no-answer during the original call connection attempt, the calling party must first hang-up and terminate the original call before initiating the call back feature. In addition, present call-back services do not allow the calling party to cancel a call-back request once it has been initiated.
Telecommunication carriers also offer two other services: the recording of a forwarding number; and provision of a disconnection message. For example, if a party changes its number and leaves a new forwarding number, a message is played when an incoming call is received notifying the calling party that the number has been changed. A disadvantage associated with this service is that the calling party must listen for and remember the new number, hang-up to terminate the original call, and dial the new number by initiating a separate call. Moreover, this feature is not available for a wireless/cellular user. As for when a telephone number has been disconnected, the calling party typically is notified of the disconnection but receives no additional information. A disadvantage associated with this feature is that the calling party must terminate the original call, determine from which geographical area to obtain directory assistance if it is a long distance call, contact directory assistance to obtain the new number, and dial the new number if one exists. Often times the new number is not within the original area code, for example when a party moves out of state, thereby making attempts to obtain directory assistance in the original area code region useless. Again, this feature is not available for a wireless/cellular user.